Communication devices, such as smartphones, are electronic devices that are configured for communications with other electronic devices. Such electronic devices are sometimes equipped with a voice control subsystem that allows a user of such electronic devices to issue voice commands to the electronic device.
On electronic devices having such voice control subsystems, when a voice command is issued and the electronic device is unable to complete the task associated with the voice command, an error may be generated; for example, the electronic device may inform the user that it is unable to perform the task.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.